


A Very Sirius Snape Story

by snapeathy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 23:17:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3227204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapeathy/pseuds/snapeathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SB/SS with a little SB/RL fan service in the first chapter. Written per request for my Fanfiction.net Beta. Did she like it? Read and find out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The sun oppressively cast wave after wave of unbearable heat down upon the poor denizens of England, but number twelve, Grimmauld Place remained refreshingly cool and pleasant. Remus sighed with sweet relief as the cold wall of air hit him once Sirius finally opened the door for his old friend.

"Ha, ha! Come in, come in!" Sirius merrily opened the door the rest of the way and stood aside.

Remus gratefully complied. "How are things?"

Sirius shrugged and took the offering of beer from his friend's outstretched hand. "About the same as always. Any word on Harry?"

Remus shook his head. "You hear from him more than I do."

"I know. I was just hoping… well, how about we open up some o' these things, aye?" He held up the six-pack.

"That would be lovely."

"A nice cold beer sounds brilliant." He hurriedly ran to the kitchen, and returned with two frosty mugs to chill the tepid beer.

"Here, here." Once the beverages were poured, Remus held up his cup in cheers before taking his first cold swig. He let out a long satisfied breath of air as the cooling elixir slid down his dry throat, and rested the glass against his forehead.

Sirius only laughed at his old comrade. "Is it really that hot outside?"

"It's a sweaty pit out there."

"Ha ha! Well, I guess that's one thing in my favor." Being stuck in the house was slowly driving Black a bit madder than he already was, but at least it kept him safe from the pissed off weather.

"Yeah." Remus smiled lazily and looked over at his friend. He knew being cooped up here wasn't far from being cooped up in Azkaban, which is why he made sure to visit as much as possible. "Wanna watch a movie or something?"

Sirius smiled mischievously and pointed a finger at Remus' chest. "That… is an excellent idea."

Remus knew that look and immediately regretted the suggestion. "What just happened?"

After riffling through some videos lying in a heap on the floor at one end of the couch, Sirius held up his prize with pride. "Fletcher got me some porno's to help pass the time."

Remus sat up, the muscles in his back suddenly very tense. "What? We can't… I mean, not together. That just…"

"Oh come on, don't be such a wuss. Besides I haven't seen this one yet." He looked poutily down at the cover. "It looks really good too."

Years ago, Lupin would never have even considered consenting to this, but the guilt he felt for doubting the innocence of his bosom-mate when James and Lily died, for abandoning him to his many years in hell, was enough to make him yield to almost anything. Watching a dirty flick with another guy wasn't so weird, was it? As long as they kept their eyes on the screen… "All right. Go ahead and put it in."

Sirius whooted victoriously and took the VHS out of its case and popped it into the ancient looking VCR. "Arthur found me another tape player, so it shouldn't eat the tapes like the last one did."

All Remus could do was sit in his corner of the couch and hope they could watch a good comedy after this. Sirius, on the other hand, was all anticipation. He plopped down onto the couch closer to his buddy than Lupin would have liked and used the remote to start the film. The movie started innocently enough, an unhappy wife, her husband, and a random male friend to make three. Remus knew it would only be a few minutes of attempted plot before the hubby made his exit and the needy woman was 'comforted' by the random second man, but much to his surprise and dread, the wife suddenly disappeared from the film. All that was left was the unhappy husband and his dear friend, that is, until their close friendship dramatically shifted to something entirely different.

Shock. Absolute shock. Were they actually watching a stud film? Together? Alone? TOGETHER? Panic seized a hold on Lupin's senses. All he could do was look anywhere but the television. There was a pile of empty beer cans by the door, a mass of cobwebs in the corner of the ceiling, some magazines spread out over the coffee room table, but the increasing sounds of pleasure emanating from the TV was beginning to get to him, and not in the way these sorts of flicks were supposed to get to people. He was incredibly uncomfortable and tense. Why would Black put on a stud film for them to watch together? He hadn't even been positive that Sirius was into men until _right now_. Was Sirius trying to figure out if he felt the same way? Merlin, did Sirius _fancy_ him?

Remus snuck a peek over at his couch companion, breaking the man safety barrier, but the imaginary shield had apparently already been broken. Instead of intently watching the film like he was supposed to be doing, Sirius Black was fixedly staring at nothing other than Remus Lupin. Remus almost jumped out of his seat in surprise. He quickly turned his attention back to the television set, only to quickly look away again.

"Something the matter?" Sirius' voice didn't sound normal. On the contrary, this voice was dripping with a sensuality Remus had never heard from his friend before.

Remus swallowed nervously. "No."

He knew he hadn't come off as horribly convincing, but what was he supposed to say? 'Please don't be so gay so close to me?' What kind of a friend would that make him, but then again, shouldn't Black see his discomfort and politely turn off the video? All Remus wanted to do right now was run out of the room screaming, but he wasn't going to do that. He wasn't homophobic or anything, he just didn't know what to do with two guys doing it on the TV and his best friend making eyes at him.

"Good."

Good? What the hell did that mean? Then, all at once, Lupin was very aware that Black was moving in. He involuntarily drew up his legs and curled up pathetically in his corner while his heart nearly pounded through his chest. He could feel the heat from the other man's breath on his neck before the sensation of soft lips caressed his skin. The beer that Remus had been holding was dropped onto the floor as he instinctively tried to pull himself away from his friend and off the couch, but Sirius wouldn't have it.

"Sirius, what are you doing?"

Sirius only smiled. "What does it look like I'm doing. Really Rems, how long has it been?" Black pulled him forcibly underneath him and pinned him down on the cushions of the dusty couch.

"Ah!" But that futile scream was all Remus managed to get out before lips were plastered over his own. Sirius fiercely worked his way between the other man's legs, and when the evidence of his surging libido pressed firmly against one of Lupin's thighs, Lupin was forced to react. Without even thinking, he pushed Sirius back with a monumental feat of strength, and hit him square in the jaw accompanied with a loud crack.

Both men froze in place, neither of them knowing how to react to Lupin's sudden show of violence. Very slowly, Sirius got up from off the couch, lightly touching his jaw with his fingertips.

"I'm sorry." His apology might have seemed a bit more meaningful and sincere if there weren't men screaming sweet obscenities in the background. Sirius could only roll his eyes at the stupidity of the situation he had placed himself in and flipped off the video tape with a thunk. "Sorry."

For a long moment, neither man said anything, until Remus finally broke the awkward silence.

"What the hell!"

"I know! I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it. What were you thinking?"

He ran a hand through his tangle of long hair and let out a haggard breath. "I wasn't thinking. I don't know, I was… hopeful."

"Hopeful for what?"

"I don't know, I, you seemed like a bloke who likes blokes and I-"

"I what?" Remus couldn't believe what he was hearing. "I do not. What would even make you, what… I do?"

Watching Lupin change from angry to suddenly concerned about appearing gay was enough for Sirius to relax a bit. "Well, I've never heard of you being with a girl, mate. And you are very tidy."

Remus folded his arms defensively. "Being clean does not make me gay."

Black only smirked. "And you wear those goofy sweaters."

"What? They're not goofy…" he looked down expecting to see an example, but then remembered that it was too bloody hot outside to wear anything over his light blue button up. "… or gay. Lots of blokes wear jumpers."

"Yeah, and lots of blokes are gay too."

"Oh shove off." He chucked a sofa pillow at Black's face, but smiled in spite of himself. "I'm not gay."

Sirius caught the pillow with ease and grinned right back at him despite the pain in his jaw. "All right, all right. It won't happen again. Promise."

There was some hesitation, but Lupin eventually gave in, like he usually did, and sat back down. "All right, but no more weirdness. Let's just watch a normal movie."

Sirius sat down on the other end of the couch giving his poor friend a little more space than usual. "Sure thing."


	2. Chapter 2

By evening, Sirius' jaw had a lovely bruise of blue and violet and an impressive lump which he concealed under a raw steak he was thawing out for dinner. Remus had gone home a few hours ago leaving him feeling foolish and horrifically frustrated. He had been so sure Remus liked men… how could he have been so wrong? Now all his glorious seducing-my-best-friend plans were all for nothing, and it seemed like ages since he had had some good old fashioned lovin'. Since before Azkaban actually, and that was a lifetime ago.

He settled down further into the couch while he fast forwarded through the beginning of the porno he had started earlier with Remus. Catching up to the point where he had gotten distracted, he hit the play button on the remote and tossed it aside. Fletcher had picked out a good one, and that thought made him wonder for a moment about Fletcher and _his_ orientation. Maybe he liked men… but Fletcher wasn't really his type. Then again, it would be _someone_ , and if worse came to worse, at least Black had an option to move in on if needed.

Now, all this thinking about sex and watching other people properly enjoying themselves was enough to get one of his hands improperly wondering. The moment was cut short, however, when his fireplace suddenly came to life, roaring momentarily with green colored flames.

Of all the people he didn't want to see right now, of course Snape would be the one to pop in at a time like this. That man was born with the talent for inexcusable timing. His previously preoccupied hand shot out for a nearby pillow and shoved it over his over-exited lap.

"Damn it Snape! What do you want?"

The green flames died out behind Snape's dark and brooding figure as he took in the scene. Sudden pillow on the lap, angry blush on one side of the face, a raw steak on the other, and a porno on the Tele… and upon closer inspection… a gay porno. Well, well.

"I suppose I should be surprised." But he didn't sound surprised, his apathetic droll as snide as ever as he tossed a sealed envelope at Black's face.

Sirius caught it, but dropped the meat that he was holding in the process.

"From Dumbledore. And while I'm here, I brought Lupin's potion. See that he gets it." He set the sealed beaker on the magazine covered coffee table with the care of a man who takes great pride in his work. He turned on his heal and headed straight back to the fire place, pulling out a small pouch containing the floo powder before Sirius stopped him.

"Wait, you still make these things for Remus?" He held the potion with care, ignoring the raw meat bleeding onto the pillow covering his lap.

"Observant as always I see."

Sirius only glared at Snape, placed the glass container back onto the table in front of him, then grinned. "Dumbledore still making you play nice?"

"…no" He paused and glanced back at the television. The noises emanating from it were too distracting for him not to take note of it.

Black noticed Severus' curious glances at the picture box. He didn't look disgusted, or uncomfortable like Remus had, but rather … genuinely interested. Curious. "Then why the Wolfsbane?"

"Because I don't have to pay for the ingredients… and because he needs it." And with that, Severus turned away from the cinematic love making, stepped into the dilapidated hearth, and threw down a small hand full of powder. "Snape's office."

And in a whoosh of flames, he was gone, leaving Black to ponder the possibilities of what those lingering glances at the television could really mean.


	3. Chapter 3

The next Order of the Phoenix meeting was on one of those strange stormy summer nights when the air was still thick with a stiffening heat and the sky crackled with electric streaks of light. The pounding of the rain, drowned out only by an occasional gust of wind or the boom of thunder, drummed relentlessly on the tin shingles of number twelve, Grimmauld Place. The walls creaked and groaned around the small band of freedom fighters who sat around the inadequately sized kitchen table while those under the age of seventeen eavesdropped patiently from above thanks to the twins' brilliant invention of the extendable ear. The only two members still absent were Severus Snape and the great Albus Dumbledore. Naturally, the meeting couldn't officially start without them, so the others waited… and waited… and waited.

Finally, the front door burst open, and coming in from the heavy storm was none other than and Half-Blood Prince himself who was soaked to the bone and dripping gloomily over the hard wood floor. He shut the door on the anarchy raging outside and made his way to the kitchen. The door was already opened for him by Nymphadora who had hoped that Albus had just arrived. Though she was disappointed by whom she saw, she continued to hold the kitchen door for him out of sheer politeness. Severus walked by her without saying a word. He strolled through the house as though it were his own, and took his place in the open chair nearest the head of the table where the Headmaster would be sitting.

"Any word when Dumbledore will be coming?"

Snape looked over at Remus, sliding his drenched cloak off his shoulders to rest on the back of his chair before answering his question. "No. I wasn't with him. I expected to be the last to arrive." He settled back into his chair, clearly exhausted, and allowed his aching muscles to relax a bit.

In light of Sirius' recent observations about Snape's possible sexual interests, he couldn't pass on taking a closer look at the man before him. Cloths wise, all Sirius could see was the other man's white button up, which normally wouldn't look so impressive, except that his shirt was nearly transparent with rain water and slicked tight against his skin. Black had never noticed how pale Severus was before, but seeing his skin show through an already white shirt and having to wonder if the shade was from the fabric or overall lack of pigment brought it strongly to his attention.

Severus leaned his head back and closed his eyes trying to get some rest before the Headmaster showed up. His hair was slicked back away from his face reveling a surprisingly smooth complexion. Honestly, Severus wasn't a bad looking fellow. He could even be called … handsome… if one was liberal with the term. Sirius stopped his critique at that last thought. There was no way he just thought of bloody Snivilous as being handsome. It just wasn't happening, but, against his will, his gaze slowly drifted back to the ivory skin and ebony locks of Hogwarts' intimidating potions mater. There was something about the cut of his jaw, the curve of his neck, the slight color to his lips that made Sirius want to lick some of the moister off those tantalizing features in the privacy of a darkened dungeon corridor. His eyes drifted lower then, over sharp clavicles and smooth pectorals, when he was suddenly called back from his sweet reverie by the calling of his name.

He snapped back to reality only to realize that Snape had been watching him, though for how long he could only guess. He forced the blush he felt rising back down again by focusing on trying to think of something, anything smart to say. Sadly, glancing at Lupin for inspiration, he was caught off guard by the abject look of horror and confusion on his friends face. Mouth slightly agape, eyes wide, and a single eyebrow lifted as if to say, 'You were just sexually fantasizing about Snape, weren't you.' The blush victoriously broke though Black's barriers and covered his checks with crimson shame. He glanced around the room, and every pair of eyes was on him with the same look of concerned wonder. Finally, his stormy grey eyes met the depthless black eyes of Severus Snape. He looked smug, the corner of his mouth upturned into a cruel and mocking half-smile.

A panic broke over him. There had to be something he could say to save his pride and wipe that superior look off of Snape's face. Then it came to him. It wasn't brilliant, but at the moment it was all he had, so he smiled the cockiest smile he could manage, and went for it.

"I can see your nipples."

Perhaps it was the nervous tension in the room needing to be released, or perhaps it was the pure absurdity of the statement, but either way, Lupin couldn't hold back his explosion of laughter. Why many of the others followed with surges of laughter of their own could have been due to the same reasons, or simply because laughter is a contagious phenomenon, but whatever it was, the sudden outburst of all around joviality made the blood rise to Snape's cheeks, under lighting the malice in his eyes.

Severus grabbed his cloak from off the back of his chair and put it back on in a huff, crossing it roughly over his chest and folding his arms over it, when Albus finally entered the room.

He scanned the little kitchen, looking over his half-moon glasses with a mixture of curiosity, humor and regret. "It seems I have missed something that I think I would rather have liked to have been present for, but alas, I can only blame myself and my lack of punctuality for my unfortunate ignorance."


	4. Chapter 4

Three days, it had been only three days since Sirius and Snape had last been in the same room together, but both seemed to have left a lasting impression on the other. Sirius couldn't get the potion master out of his head, and spent the last few nights lying awake musing over sensual scenarios with his childhood enemy, and it was driving him even madder than the madder being isolated in his childhood home was making him.

As for Snape, the look on Black's face, those lust filled eyes roaming shamelessly over his body, and the knowledge that he liked men and that it had probably been many a frustrated year since he'd been able to vent that frustration with another human being continuously plagued his mind. He didn't like Black, quite the contrary, he hated the very essence of the man, but that didn't mean he didn't find him sexually appealing. Everyone knew Black struck a handsome figure, even Snape could admit to that… silently and to himself… but he never considered that Sirius could possibly find him attractive as well, and that lead his thoughts to all sorts of inappropriate wonderings.

That night, Severus paced the empty halls after hours and enjoyed the echo of his boots against the stone floor. He was finishing up his final patrol and making his way back to his office to grade the last of the student papers before going to bed, but as he made his approach, a light emanating from the small space between his office door and its frame made him pause. He had turned out the light before he left and he had defiantly closed and locked the door, that much he knew. What he didn't know was who would possibly dare to break into his private quarters at this time of night. Wand out, he prepared to unleash hell on whoever it was as he opened the door, but a cold cascade of water falling on him from above absolutely silenced him. After getting over the initial shock, he looked up to see a dripping bucket hanging from a string magically stuck to the ceiling.

Black , leaning back in Snape's office chair, feet on his desk, nay, on the papers Snape was supposed to be grading, had been lying in wait for him. "Good evening, professor." He tried not to laugh at actually getting to successfully play the bucket-of-water-over-a-slightly-open-door trick on his long time rival, but it was very difficult and his shoulders shook with the strain.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He slammed the door behind him and stocked towards Sirius with a series of threats and obscenities which slowly came to a halt as Severus took in the 'come hither' attire Sirius presently exhibited. A slightly transparent royal blue dress shirt lay open and hung loosely over his well toned shoulders. Sculpted pectorals and rippling abs were proudly displayed as Severus momentarily forgot why it was he was supposed to be enraged. Trailing down his exposed torso to the rough hair lingering just above Black's dangerously low black slacks, Snape lost himself in a haze of suppressed desire. Sirius slowly stood and strutting towards his intended prey.

With Sirius rounding the end of the desk, Snape reluctantly came back to himself. "What are you doing, Black?"

"Seducing you, what does it look like?"

Severus narrowed his eyes and purposely ignored the intoxicating movement of Black's hips as he made his way towards him. "Get out of my office."

"Why? I can already tell you don't really want me to go." He nodded toward and lecherously eyed Snape's already apparent desire.

Snape could only glare harder and dodge Black's approach by maneuvering away from him towards his adjoined bedroom. "You're trespassing, and you will leave in the next five minutes or I will summon Hagrid to escort you out." He fully intended to lock himself in his room and hold Black thoroughly responsible if anything in his office was broken or out of place come morning, but as he swung the bedroom door from its slightly ajar position, yet another hanging bucket poured water out onto the already soaked professor. "Damn it, Black! What is the point of drenching me with this damn cold water?"

"It would have been warmer if you had come back when I expected you to. Besides, you look good when you're wet."

Snape slowly walked back out of his room, dripping small puddles of water onto his Slytherin-green throw rug. "What did you say?"

Sirius smiled arrogantly and moved to lean against the door frame with a thumb tucked into the top of his slacks, pulling his pants even further downward in a tantalizing fashion. "I like you when you're wet."

A slight blush would have colored Snape's checks if the blood hadn't drained from his already pale face, highlighting the stark contrast of marble skin against the blackness of his eyes and hair. Cautiously, Sirius moved in to steal a kiss, but with cat like reflexes, Snape held up his wand and pointed it menacingly at the other man's throat. But Black didn't pause or even hesitate in his descent, and once his velvet mouth was allowed to lightly caress Snape's parted lips, Snape knew that he was unabashedly, uncontrollably, and irreversibly his.


	5. Chapter 5

In a frenzy of hot breaths, moistened lips, probing tongues and fierce caresses, they made their way to the potion master's four-post bed. Severus was overwhelmed with want and wanton desire, and Sirius painfully throbbed with uncontrollable need. Black's top was discarded and tossed aside without care, and he worked with ferocity to undo the buttons of Snape's shirt, ripping it open out of frustration and impatience. The button of Snape's trousers was undone with a bit more care, and with a little effort, the zipper was forced down over the protruding bulge beneath it.

When he laid Severus over the edge of the bed, shirt and pants both open to the world, exposing a menagerie of flushed and silken flesh, he could only mournfully imagine what could have been if they had only buried the hatchet and committed themselves to some hot and sweaty reconciliation all those years ago.

Amidst a tangle of twisted sheets, the two men had slept better than either of them had slept in years. Unfortunately for Snape, It was only Thursday, and he had to wake in time for breakfast in the Great Hall. After a bit of a struggle, Severus managed to free himself from the bed and quietly go through his morning routine. After quickly rinsing off and getting dressed for the day, he hastily looked-over and brutally graded the final few papers and made his way back into the bedroom where Black was still sleeping.

Or so he thought. Sirius was awake, if only just barely, and watched Severus return to the bedroom with half-opened eyes. Snape walked around the soiled bed to the side upon which Sirius lay and carefully placed himself on the edge of it so as not to accidentally sit in anything.

"Good morning."

Sirius could only mumble his salutations and roll over to face the man he had so thoroughly made love to the night before… twice.

"I have to go now. I suppose you can stay for a while if you like, only don't touch anything, stay out of my office, and keep the door shut. I don't want anyone finding out that you're here."

Sirius drowsily smiled and stretched, managing a grumbled "That's very generous of you." before he sat up and rubbed his eyes with the backs of his wrists; a mostly safe bet for a clean spot for which to rub one's eyes after a long and satisfying night.

"I know." He sat there, very close to Sirius now, unsure of what move he should make next. For a moment, Snape leaned in slightly only to retract again with his head lowered and his eyes downcast, but before he could stand and walk away, Sirius grabbed him by the collar of his cloak and pulled him into a long, reassuring, good-morning kiss.

"I think we should definitely do that again sometime. Soon. Preferably at my place where we could have a bit more privacy. I don't like having to try and keep quite."

Snape's mouth smoothly spread into a strange sort of smile before gently stealing another kiss. "I think that could be a very good idea."

"Do you now." He leaned in and let out a soft moan as Snape suddenly bit into his lower lip, and pressed their mouths together with a growing passion, recalling lustful images of the night before. Severus parted his lips, welcoming in Black's searching tongue and countered with some searching of his own.

Want began to pull at Snape's insides all over again, causing muscles to move on their own accord and a certain part of his anatomy to respond with vigor. He didn't put up a fight when Sirius pulled him down onto the bed and proceeded to remove the clean clothing he had put on only a short while ago. After all, he could go a day without breakfast, and really, after so many years of being absolutely punctual, he could forgive himself for being a little late to just one class.

 


End file.
